Ice Cream
by TheQueen27
Summary: One-shot sequel to "Hiccups and Bleeding" M-rated ZoRobin Zoro's eating his ice cream in a much enjoyable way ;) ENJOY! might have some mistakes in grammar since I uploaded it right away.. I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE AND THE COVER IMAGE


**WARNING: M-RATED**.. **kids, don't read**, okay? and oh, there might be some mistakes cause I uploaded it right after I finished writing..**.teens and adults, ENJOY!**

* * *

_dirtyonepiececonfession:_

**_"I wanna hear Zoro reach his orgasms."_**

_~Confession by: **anon**_

credits: dirtyonepiececonfessions on tumblr

* * *

**Ice Cream**

The Thousand Sunny was docked in an uninhabited summer island. Since it was a summer island, it means summer season is so much hotter there. The wind was kinda strong, the sun was uncovered by clouds and its rays were painful to the skin; leaving the mugiwaras with no choice but to enjoy the water. The crew's captain, marksman and doctor were on the water, splashing and running around like idiots; staying at a shallow deep to be safe. The two older members, namely, Brook and Franky were at the deck, sunbathing with Nami and Robin. The crew's cook was inside the kitchen and the crew's first mate was on the under a big tree, sleeping. He was a bit far from Luffy's group since he wants to sleep in peace and away from his noisy nakamas.

_"Nami-swaaaaan~! Robin-chwaaaan~!"_ Sanji cried out loudly in a sing-song voice while carrying a large tube of ice cream and a tray with an ice cream scooper, nine glasses and dessert spoons. Sanji placed the tube beside Nami and Robin's chairs to serve them their ice cream.

"Here you go, Nami-swan, Robin-chan." Sanji said as he served the two glasses of vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup on top to Nami and Robin in a gentleman's way; earning him a smile of thanks from the two ladies. "Hey, shitty idiots, come up here! I prepared some ice cream!" Sanji shouted to Luffy's group from the island. Sanji watched Luffy and the other two boys raced to climb up the sunny but then he noticed that someone else was missing. "Where's that shitty-swordsman?" He asked the eating skeleton and cyborg but only received a shrug from the two so he decided to find him on the island. He was about to jump off when Nami called out.

"Sanji-kun!"

"Hai, Nami-swaaaan~?!"

"Sanji-kun, can you please put sun block on my back?"

"Hai, Nami-swaaan~!" he cried out as he proceeded behind Nami with hearts surrounding him. As Luffy and the other two boys reached the deck for the ice cream, Sanji looked at them and asked " Luffy, can you call that marimo?" Seeing that he was being ignored by their captain, who was enjoying and squirting a lot of chocolate to his ice cream, Sanji walked angrily towards their captain. Sanji was about to kick Luffy when he was stopped by Robin; stopping his leg by sprouting some arms. Sanji looked at her, confused. She stood up, wrapping her white transparent sarong around her hips, covering her violet tied triangle bikini bottom.

"It's okay, Sanji. I'll just bring it to Zoro."

"But, Robin-chan..."

"It's alright. I want to walk around the island, so I'll just give him his ice cream when I see him."

"Thanks Robin-chwan! How thoughtful of you. I'm falling in love again!"

* * *

Robin slowly climbed down the Sunny; careful not to drop her ice cream and Zoro's. After Zoro's nose-bleed incident, this was the only time again where she will have a time alone with him. Just remembering the kiss made her feel a bit giddy and left her chuckling. It may be just a quick kiss but it surely made her happy. She really didn't expect that it was what Zoro would do to cure her hiccups. She was humming slightly as she was walking on the shore when she felt cold liquid was running down both of her hands. She licked at the melted ice cream on her hand, feeling the sweetness of the melted ice cream on her tongue.

As she was going farther from the Sunny, she heard a faint snore coming from behind a big tree. She walked calmly behind the tree and saw a sleeping swordsman, hands on the back of his head as pillow, snoring lightly with his katanas beside him and enjoying the cool shade given by the tree. She giggled at the sight, looking at his peaceful visage and the rising of his muscled chest. Using her powers, she removed her sarong and laid it on the ground for her to sit on and placing the two glasses of ice cream beside her. She looked at him again, observing his unbelievable features. She looked at his folded arms, his mouth watering chocolate abs, his badass scar, and his very manly and handsome face; totally forgetting about the ice cream. She wanted to run her fingers on her face and his body, to feel his hard chest against her palm but too afraid to wake him up. She has no other choice but to look at him and observe him; savouring the luscious view.

"I'm going to melt if you kept on staring at me like that." Said Zoro; making Robin gasp a bit from the shock.

"Why are you here Robin?" he asked, still eyes closed. He has been awake since Robin sat beside him.

"Sanji prepared some ice cream and since you weren't there, I decided to bring some with me while walking around the island. Here…" she said as she held one glass to Zoro. He creaked an eye open and looked at the towering ice cream on the glass then to a smiling Robin. He slowly looked up and down Robin's face to her legs, not paying attention to the ice cream then quickly turned away from Robin, lying stiffly on his side and hiding his blush. She sweat dropped and felt awkward at his actions. "If you don't want it, then I'll just eat it then." Robin said smiling and happily humming and scooping her ice cream. She didn't eat at Zoro's since she was still trying to tease him so that he'll eat his ice cream.

Hearing her humming, Zoro looked over his shoulder, watching Robin happily devouring the vanilla ice cream. She noticed that he was looking; she tried to slowly eat the ice cream, sensually licking on her lips a bit and intentionally dripping a bit on her chest accompanied with a sexy "Oh". She wiped it of using her index finger then slowly bringing her finger in front of her and giving it a small and slow lick. Seeing this Zoro only gulped hard and felt his cheeks burning. He quickly sat up and looked at Robin. "Do you want your ice cream?" Robin asked with a wink making Zoro nod vigorously and reach out his hand towards his ice cream. Robin teasingly whipped the glass back away from his reach and side to side, making Zoro piss from her teasing.

"Hey, woman. Give it to me." Robin giggled, it's always fun teasing this grumpy swordsman, she thought. She brought Zoro's ice cream in front of her face, acting like she will eat it while smirking coyly. Seeing this left Zoro with a bad idea. In one quick move, he lightly pushed the ice cream towards Robin, leaving some ice cream around her lips and some on her chest when some fell down. She bug eyed and jaw dropped from the shock and from the cold liquid around her lips and chest. Her expression changed to a deadpan when she heard Zoro sniggering. He noticed the change in the atmosphere and mood so he decided to continue his plan. He stood on his knees and straddled her but rested his weight on his knees so he won't crush her.

He looked deeply on her eyes, smirking a bit. "I really want some ice cream. Do you mind if I eat some?" Robin looked at him confused but as she opened her mouth to respond, Zoro quickly caught her lips with his. He licked a bit around her lips, cleaning the melted ice cream around her lips. As Robin 'instinctly' responded on his kiss, returning his kiss and moaning heavily, Zoro entered her mouth using his tongue, tasting the sweet taste of ice cream on her mouth. After the long kissing, they broke apart for air. Zoro looked at Robin's flushed face, happy seeing her panting heavily, he lightly pressed Robin on the ground and started 'eating' the ice cream on her neck, kissing and sucking on the path along her jaw and on the column of her neck making her arch her back from the hot and cold sensation.

After he finished devouring the ice cream on her neck, Zoro proceeded south and harshly sucking on the skin above her breasts. Robin moaned louder at the sensation, gripping hard on his hair. She can feel heat pooling her belly and her crazy heartbeat with every lick and suck Zoro would do on her chest. Zoro hands were running up and down her sides and as his hands touch the side of her boob, he growled as he wanted to touch them but just fighting the urge. "Please Zoro…" Robin pleaded as she felt the need for his hands on her. "I think we should remove this." He said as he reached behind her neck and untied the knot behind her neck and on her back. "There." He said as he lightly threw the bikini top beside his katanas. Zoro looked up and looked at Robin's eyes with a dirty smile and nodded. He immediately smashed his lips against Robin, continuing the assault harshly then he left her mouth and covered her right mound with his mouth and the other was being massaged by his free hand. He brushed his thumb on her sensitive peak and playing with it a little between his two fingers. Leaving Robin with nothing else to do but to moan hardly, fingernails raking through his back and grip on his hair.

Robin wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer, needing his body to be pressed against hers. She felt him hard against the between of her thighs. She gasped as she felt Zoro sucked on her nipple and lightly grazing his teeth on it. "You're so fucking hot!" he mumbled and went back again to her neck. Using her powers, she slowly pulled his shorts down and quickly throwing it to the side, and reaching down to grasp his thick height making him produce groaning sounds, his sucking becoming rougher and more insistent. Zoro's hand ran down from her side to the string of her bikini bottom then to her lower abdomen. He lightly caressed the spot then slowly entered her bikini and traced her wet slit in a slow and agonizing way, making her choke on her breath and rake her nails on his back.

She continued to grasp his length up and down as his hand again moved to her wet folds, moving in a quick pace, making her feel dizzy. He suddenly stopped and lied on his back, pulling Robin to straddle him in a opposite way. Then he pulled her hip towards her face putting their position in 69. Robin lied flat on her stomach on Zoro's body, his length just in front of her face. She almost went crazy when Zoro inserted two huge fingers inside her, his thumb just on her clit moving in a circle in a erratic manner. She was just freaking wet. To 'return the favour' she held his length and put it in her mouth, sucking while playing with it with her tongue. Sucking and slurping sounds echoed through their ears, encouraging them to do better and faster.

Zoro held her hips closer, sucking on her clit while thrusting two fingers inside rapidly making Robin arch her back and pant heavily. She flickered her tongue and sucked on his tip. Zoro caressed her inside, trying to find a change in texture when suddenly Robin gasped and whimpered indicating he already found the right spot. He grinned evilly and pressed the spot back and forth making Robin roll her hips and try to take his length just until she could. Both of them nearing their climax as both of them move a lot quicker. Both of them made hard final thrusts as they reached orgasm, trying to suppress their urge to scream each other's names into groans and whimpers. Both of them swallowing the fruits of their love making. Well, they both know they can't really scream since they might be heard fucking outdoors.

Robin tried all her best to stand up and lay on Zoro, both of them hugging each other. As the final waves of pleasure slowly went away, Zoro caressed her back, drawing circles while Robin was caressing his nape. Both of them panting and contented, well, almost. Zoro cupped her face and brought her lips to his, kissing lightly as both tilting their heads for more. Something was poking Robin and looked at Zoro with a cocked eyebrow. "Ready?" Zoro asked with a sexy smirk, Robin bit her lower lip and nodded. In a swift move, Zoro changed their position, placing Robin flat on her back and placing her legs above his arms, placing his tip on her entrance. Robin felt a bit awkward at how wide and high her legs were raised. Zoro noticed that she was a bit tensed so he decided to relax her by rubbing his tip on her wet folds earning him a gasp and jaw drop from Robin. well, the results were somehow . . . wrong but still he knew that both of them loved it.

He grabbed her hips, raising it a bit them slowly and deliciously entering her. Robin bit her lower lip, nails dug on his arm; eyes shut and swore that her eyes almost crossed from the intrusion. Robin looked at Zoro's face; he was furrowing his eyebrows and gritting his teeth while holding firmly at her left heel and knee. After slowly entering half of his length, he stopped and looked at her eyes; bracing Robin, then bringing himself fully inside her with one quick fluid motion. "You're so fucking hard and big!" Robin said between gasps, feeling really great and proud with her man's size. Zoro grinned evilly, and then lowered his head to Robin, kissing her deep and hot. He pulled himself out, stopping just as his tip was just about to leave her, he thrusted back in a single powerful thrust then went in and out her in a rapid manner and trying to maintain in a rhythmical way. Robin bit hard on her lip while fighting the urge to scream for more.

They were getting wilder, hotter and crazier by every minute of their continuous thrusts and moans. Both of them enjoying their nearing climaxes but 'disturbed' when a call was heard. "Zoro! Robin! Where are you?~" Their expressions suddenly changed into terrified and surprised expressions. "Luffy!" Zoro said with a hint of panic in his voice, recognizing the voice of their captain. Zoro immediately went 'out' of Robin and searched for her clothes and tossed it lightly to her. "Hurry up! Luffy will definitely find us if he uses his haki." Robin only giggled between panting a while wearing her bikini with a still flushed and sweaty face. Zoro also hurriedly wore his shorts and suddenly picked Robin, inserting his arms below her knees and back. He rushed to the sea, trying to wash of some evidences.

"Oii!" Luffy shouted after spotting the two comrades rushing towards the sea. "Hey! You guys are no fun! Why didn't you call me! Having fun by themselves…" Luffy mumbled. The couple looked at their captain with different expressions, one was pissed and one was chuckling. "Why are you here, Luffy?!"

"Lunch time. Hurry up, guys! I'm hungry!"

"oh, good! That got me tired and hungry." Zoro said to himself while raising a thumb to Luffy. "Wanna walk or do you want me to carry you." Asked Zoro, looking at a smiling and flushed Robin on his arms. "Maybe I can walk." Zoro dropped Robin on her feet but when she was starting to walk away, her legs wobbled and felt weak. Zoro grinned evilly, proud that he was able to make her woman's legs. He went in front of robin, turning his back at her and lowered himself, signalling her to climb up his back.

They walked back with a running Luffy ahead of them while in a piggy-back position. "Wanna eat some ice cream again?" asked Robin, brushing her lips on his ear, sending shivers down his spine. "Yeah, I still got some unfinished business."

**-THE END-**

* * *

**A/U:** AND THERE IT IS! MY FIRST EVER M-RATED FIC! nyahahah.. i really got scared, phew.. I hope you guys liked/loved it.. I will write a part 2 if you guys will ask for it..


End file.
